Catching The Wind
by Lavenian
Summary: PPGZDedicated to all BoomerxBubbles fans: especially Kudarichan and Flowerstar


Catching The Wind

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies

A/N: Okay let's get one thing straight: in this fic, Boomer is Fujin and Butch is Raijin.

Fujin was looking over the city of Tokyo from his citadel in the heavens, releasing the winds from his leather pouch to provide a cool, relaxing autumn breeze to the people below, in preparation for the winter seasons to come.

Just then, he felt a surge of energy pass through the air, followed by the booming sound of thunder, it was his notorious brother, Raijin.

"Raijin, why are you here?" asked Fujin.

"Because, Fujin my dear brother, I have another game we can play…" said Raijin mischievously.

"Oh no, no Raijin, do you remember what happened the last time we played one of your 'games?'"

Flashback…

"Okay, Fujin, this is the trick, we both run into the ladies section of the bathhouse, whoever makes it first to transform into a small boy and 'get close' wins, and the loser… well, we'll just leave that detail to fate." said a mischievous Raijin.

"I don't know Raijin, this is too risky…" said Fujin, but Raijin retorted saying "Oh, come on, Fujin! You are a god; you cannot possibly get killed even if they discover you!"

"I know that, Raijin! But we aren't immune to pain!" exclaimed Fujin.

"Are you trying to tell me you're chicken?" said Raijin.

"N… no, I'm not chicken." said Fujin.

"Then prove it" said Raijin sternly.

And so, it began, Fujin assumed the form of a fast-moving mist while Raijin became a ball-lightning, charging for the women's bathhouse.

They were a couple more feet away until Raijin purposely shoved poor Fujin and just when they arrived at the entrance to the ladies' section. Raijin rushed in with his child disguise and, as expected from the no-good bloke, blamed everything on Fujin.

Needless to say, Fujin got quite a beating from the ladies, while Raijin ended up being cradled by one very hot mama of a babe.

End Flashback…

"Aw, come on, Fujin, this time, it won't be as perverted as the last one!" said Raijin in defense.

"Really now? Show me your hands…" demanded Fujin.

Raijin just shrugged.

"Now, RAIJIN!" Raijin still didn't move.

Then using his wind magic, forced Raijin to raise his two cross-fingered hands into view.

"Aha! I knew it, another pervert's game!" said Fujin triumphantly.

Raijin sighed, "Alright Fujin, maybe just a little but it is NOT as perverted as before! cross my heart and hope to… fade from existence!" said Raijin.

Fujin was a bit suspicious, "Hmm… alright Raijin, so long as it no longer has anything to do with perverted stuff!"

Raijin shouted a YES! in delight.

"So… what are the mechanics?" asked Fujin.

"Right, right… alright, here's the deal, we go to the mortal world, pick out a girl that we find 'to our liking' and spend one night with her, if she has completely fallen for one of us, we reveal our true identities and allow her to wish for whatever she may please, whether it be she wants us to live with her happily ever after, or gets dumped, either way, there is one rule that we must follow, and that we must not use our god powers for the entire time, and whoever wins…" Raijin was cut short by Fujin.

"Raijin! Do you realize what you're trying to do!? You're playing with human emotions, and our law forbids it!" screamed Fujin.

"Oh come on, Raijin, our dear red-headed friend Susanoo has already been married to a mortal once, and I certainly do not want to stress the trysts those oafs from Greece have already gone through as well. Laws were made, but oftentimes, they can be broken, so what do you say, Fujin?" asked Raijin.

(A/N: Yes, Susanoo is who you think he is)

Fujin could not stand down from a challenge, but he really didn't want to do this, primarily because he detests playing with human emotions, and he really despises the fact he may hurt a girl's feelings, he really likes girls, and never wants to see them unhappy, especially their feelings. Despite this, Fujin accepted, hoping that when this is all over, and on the off-chance he'll do something regrettable, he hopes to apologize to the person who fell for him.

Both agreed to the challenge, on an extra condition, if Fujin wins, Raijin vows that this will be his last "game" and never bothers Fujin ever again, and if Raijin wins, he gets to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, however he wants to for a whole day, and no one was going to stop him.

And so, it begins…

Both gods jumped off the balcony of the citadel and landed on solid Earth.

Fujin looked at himself, he was wearing a blue windbreaker and some trousers with rubber white shoes, Raijin was no where in sight.

Deciding to get this over with, Fujin decided to go and find himself a mate…

Going down a road Fujin entered a peculiar-looking place called the "Kintoki Shop" and decided to find his someone.

Entering inside, he was greeted by the proprietor, "Welcome, what can I do for you sir?" asked Sakurako.

"Um… ah…" Fujin was at a loss for words.

"Hmm… why don't you take a seat and I'll prepare something for you, curry maybe?" asked Sakurako.

"Uh… sure, go ahead" replied Fujin, and Sakurako went inside to prepare the dish.

Fujin watched around a bit, it was a quaint looking place, and, if he had anything to say in the matter, it was better than the back-alley wine shops he, Raijin and Susanoo often meandered into during the Meiji Era.

"Takaaki?" asked a voice behind him.

Fujin turned to see a young, charming young lady (A/N: for lack of a better word) of about his age with blue eyes, blonde hair with curly pigtails and, a very cute appearance to her…

"What…?" asked Fujin.

"Huh, oh, nevermind, I thought you were… an old friend…" said the girl sadly.

Fujin, although knowing that he wasn't allowed to use his god powers for the entirety of the game, could still see what went on inside her mind, from what he could gather, she was depressed because something… unexplainable happened to him, and was desperately hoping to meet him again, much to her dismay, Fujin resembled this friend quite a bit, and her hopes were a little more than slightly broken because of this discovery.

"I'm sorry about your friend," said Fujin suddenly.

"What? How do you know Takaaki?" asked the girl, slightly surprised by what Fujin just said.

"I… I… I have… ways" said Fujin, trying to explain it away.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is…" Fujin couldn't, as it was forbidden for gods to reveal their names to mortals, he needed to think of something…

"It's…" then he looked out the window and saw something called "Boomer Skate Shoes" and came up with the idea, "Boomer."

"Boomer… that's a strange name" said the girl.

"Well… I've seen stranger things over the course of my life" said Fujin.

"By the way, would you like a tour around Tokyo? You don't look like you're from around here" said the girl.

"Alright, but you haven't even told me your name yet."

"Miyako, Miyako Gotoukuji" replied Miyako.

Later…

Miyako and Fujin walked down towards the local botanical store, where Fujin stopped to examine some mulberry trees on display.

"Boomer, what is it?" asked Miyako.

"Oh, nothing, it's just these mulberry trees remind me of an old wives tale, where they say that if you chant 'Kuwabara' during a rain storm, you will never get struck by lightning" Fujin was well-versed in these Japanese myths, but this one was something he recalls most of all, as they reminded him of Rajin's strong aversion to mulberry trees, which negated his lightning powers, the subsidiary to his thunder powers.

"You seem to know these kinds of things quite a lot…" said Miyako.

Miyako and Fujin then went to an ice cream parlor to get something to eat.

"Tell me…" said Fujin.

"Hmm…?" said Bubbles.

"About this friend of yours"

"Oh… I… I'd rather not talk about it…" said Bubbles.

"It's fine… sorry I raised that question" apologized Fujin.

"Don't worry," said Miyako.

They sat down on a bench and started chatting with each other, asking questions like which building it was that King Kong was climbing in the movie, or about which place do birds go south for the winter, or even a few Shinto myths here and there.

Finally, it was beginning to get dark, but Fujin and Miyako decided to go watch the sunset near the bay, as it is usually quite a breath-taking sight before dusk.

"It always fascinates me with the way it sets over yonder" said Fujin, "Everyday the sun is always white during the day, but at this moment, it feels so… different."

"You really seem to enjoy all of this Boomer" remarked Miyako.

"Well… it's just nostalgia, seeing things like these make me a little… contemplative" said Fujin.

"If you say so…" said Miyako.

Afterwards…

It was getting late, and it was time to leave, but as Miyako turned to leave, she turned to see Fujin who was still standing at the same spot.

"Aren't you going to go home?" asked Miyako.

"Oh… umm… I have a few minutes left for me, I'll be going soon…" replied Fujin.

"Oh, alright, see you then" said Miyako as she waved goodbye.

_I can't, even if… no, I will only cause her pain, I just can't do this… _thought Fujin.

Fujin was now also about to leave when he sensed danger.

Immediately, he rushed to Miyako as fast as he could.

"Huh, Boomer what are you…" but she didn't have time to react as Boomer shoved her away from a speeding truck.

Miyako was shocked; she still needed to gather what just happened, then it hit her, Boomer saved her.

"Boomer?"

After that, it started to rain, Boomer took out his windbreaker and held it over Miyako and himself to protect them from the rain, "Boomer, you… you saved me" said Miyako, looking intently at Fujin.

"Yes well… I just… it was coming and I…" before he could complete his sentence, he felt something… odd touch his cheeks, though, he already knew what it was.

"I… thanks" said Miyako, blushing slightly.

"Think nothing of it" said Fujin.

Later…

Fujin took Miyako home, after Miyako told him where it was.

"Bye, Boomer, and thanks" said Miyako as she opened her door and left…

Epilogue…

Fujin returned to his citadel in the skies, watching the world with a soothing smile to his lips as he watched the world below him.

"You seem happy," said Raijin as he entered Fujin's chamber.

"And you seem pretty crest-fallen" mocked Fujin.

"Shut up, Fujin" said Raijin.

"You know what, Raijin? You need to pick out someone who is less… violent" said Fujin.

"I can't help it, Fujin, I like my women to be… a little edgy."

"That can be hazardous to your health, you know" said Fujin.

"So I'm guessing this Miyako you met is a real cutie from what I heard" said Raijin.

"More or less, but if anything, she's the perfect one for me…"

"Whatever man…" and Raijin left the room.

Fujin continued to eye the scenery below, until he caught sight of Miyako walking by.

"Hmm… I simply can't let her get away without knowing how I feel…" and then, Fujin pressed his fist to his lips as if in deep thought, and then let out a gust of wind from his mouth.

Miyako was casually strolling on by until she felt a very particular feeling touch her lips, it felt, warm, intimate… at first she was dumb-founded, but then thought, "This feeling, is it…? no, I'm probably just imagining things" she thought as she continued to walk away, while a smiling Fujin watched over her like a guardian angel…

_They say you can never catch the wind,_

_But one girl not only did the impossible of catching the essence of the wind…_

_She also caught the heart of the wind…_

THE END

A/N: Originally, this story was supposed to have a tragic ending where Fujin leaves Miyako in a depressed state because he discovered something "horrible" I dropped this ending because for two reasons. 1) The character of Raijin was supposed to be an OC, and 2) I didn't want die-hard BubblesxBoomer fans to give me flame-mail, among other things, this fanfic is also a bit of an apology I owe to Kudari-chan, So… I'm sorry, but I hope this makes up for it.


End file.
